


Never Tear Us Apart

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Prison, Prostitution, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Face and Murdock are caught in the act in the wrong place.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s), H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Kudos: 3





	Never Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Again written late 80's early 90's. I got the extended cut of the movie today!

The mission had been a successful one and the team were glad to have been able to help put away the small group of Klansmen, who had been more than terrorizing a small black community. None of them could abide racism in any way.

While the Colonel and B.A. decided to take a few days with the people they had helped, Face decided he wanted to head back to L.A. and Murdock was only too happy to go with him. So planning to meet back there in a week, Face and Murdock headed off in the 'vette.

"It's so beautiful out here, isn't it, Face?" said Murdock as they drove along the tree lined road.

"Yeah, so clean and bright. Let's find a nice place to stop, huh?"

Murdock smiled, he did not mind at all.

Face parked the 'vette in a secluded spot and they both got out to stretch their legs, they had been driving for about two hours before this stop.

It was quiet and there was no sign of people, and then they saw what looked like a deserted barn. They went inside.

Face grabbed a hold of Murdock's face and pulled him into his embrace. They kissed long and passionately and Face drew his friend into the straw on the floor.

They undressed each other in between embraces, until they lay together naked. Face's hands stroked Murdock methodically and once he was erect, Face took him into his mouth. Murdock gasped and leaned back into the straw as Face gently brought him up to climax.

Face's mouth trailed up to his own and his hand began to stroke Face and apply a lubricant at the same time.

It did not take long and Face urged Murdock to turn over and he mounted him immediately, his hand reaching under at the same time.

The rhythm was slow and drawn out, they liked it that way, they knew how to play each other, to get maximum satisfaction. And today Face wanted to take his time even though he knew how exhausting that would be.

Murdock moved with him, moaning and gasping with each thrust. Finally Face began to pick up speed as he built up to climax and Murdock started to call out to him. Then they climaxed together with shuddering cries.

They were both spent and Murdock merely curled up on his side with Face behind slipping an arm under Murdock's head, the other around on his chest. They dozed off that way.

Neither realized that the barn was not completely abandoned. Nor did they realise that they had been watched through the entire act.

The young man had run off afterwards and into some family and friends to whom he told the whole story.

The four ran to their houses and grabbed weapons. Then they headed for the barn.

The barn door opened and four armed men came in. They stood over the pair curled up in the straw and the sound of safeties being taken off woke them. They were dragged roughly apart.

"You are sick. We don't like sick people around here, especially your kind!" said one as he held a shotgun inches away from Face's temple.

He was tied to the beam he had been pulled against.

"Now you can watch what we do to perverts like you and your friend."

The man got out of the way finally and Face looked across the barn. A rope had been thrown over a crossbeam and around Murdock's wrists. His feet only just touched the ground.

The rope was lowered and Murdock was brought to his knees. The man that had spoken moved to stand in front of Murdock and then he kicked.

Murdock screamed in agony and they yanked him up on the rope again. Another man unfurled a horsewhip and almost immediately began to apply it to Murdock too.

Face begged them to stop, but they went on even after Murdock lost consciousness. Then they let him drop.

The first man came over to Face and pulled his hair back.

"If you and your girlfriend aren't out of the county in three hours, we'll castrate the pair of you."

They cut Face free and left them. Face crawled over to Murdock and took his head in his lap as he cried.

Face finally wiped his face, remembering the threat. He found some rain water and carefully cleaned Murdock's wounds of blood and grime and dressed him carefully.

He got dressed himself and put Murdock carefully over his shoulder. He headed back to the 'vette.

He lay his friend over the hood while he tried to figure out what to do next. There was no room for Murdock to lie comfortably in the passenger seat, and it would mean he would have to lie on his wounds, but Face had no other choice. He also realized he could not take Murdock to a doctor, there would be too many questions and the police might get called in. As far as he knew, their friends did not know about their private relationship, they might not understand either and beside that, they might want to retaliate and he did not want that. Though he hated the men who had done this, he realized it was their own fault.

He got Murdock into the car, grateful that he was still unconscious and sped off. He decided he would find a motel and look after Murdock himself.

It took a while, but he found a secluded place and took a room farthest from the road and any prying eyes. He got Murdock in through the back door and lay him on the bed.

Blood had seeped through Murdock's clothes, so Face stripped him again. He grabbed a blanket from the car to cover him with and locking the place up he rushed off to buy antiseptic and bandages and some sheets too.

It was hours before Murdock began to come around, which he did, painfully.

Face smoothed back his hair.

"Oh God, Face, it hurts," he muttered when fully around.

Face tried to hold back the tears again. He was wishing it had been him. He still wondered why they chose Murdock and not him. Though it had been cruel enough to watch, his pain was not the same.

"Where are we?" managed Murdock.

"I found a hotel. I couldn't take you to a doctor... I mean I would have, only how would I answer the questions? They'd bring in the police. There would not be too many people with... they'd want to know who whipped you and why."

"It's okay face, I understand. You could have left me --"

"Murdock, I'd never leave you, ever. God, I love you, you're my best friend, my lover. We've been through too much together, we'll get through this." He leaned down and kissed Murdock on the cheek, "Do you want anything?"

"No. I -- I'll be all right, it just hurts is all."

Face closed his eyes, he could see that it was hurting. Pain marked Murdock's face and he hated it.

"What are we going to do, Face?" asked Murdock two days later.

"I don't know, you can't travel yet, not for a while I think and you can't go back to the hospital until, well, until you've healed."

"How are you going to explain to the Colonel?"

"I'll think of something. Look I've got to get some food. I won't be long."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

Face carefully covered Murdock and left.

As Face drove into town he saw a sight he did not want to see. M.P.'s and they spotted and obviously recognized the 'vette. He was not about to lead them anywhere near where Murdock was so he sped off in an opposite direction.

Murdock started to get worried. Face had been gone for hours. With great difficulty he drew himself up and over to the window. He found walking very difficult, but he made it. He looked out and saw nothing. Then a truck pulled in and four men got out. Four men that Murdock would never forget.

Face finally got back to the hotel about six hours after he had left. He opened the door to find Murdock missing. He ran down to the front office to ask if they had seen him. But they had not. He asked if anyone had been there in the past six hours and when he was told about the four men, he understood.

He went back to the room trying to think. Could they have found Murdock? He remembered their threat. If not, then Murdock must have seen them. Where would he go? And what did he take with him? He wasn't wearing anything, his clothes had bloodstains on them.

Face checked. Murdock's clothes were gone. It gave him a little relief. Where the hell was he?

Murdock collapsed in the ditch and wondered what the hell he was doing. He still couldn't walk too well and he could feel some of his wounds were bleeding and it still hurt like hell, that was why he fell.

It was getting dark too. He was able to make it onto his hands and knees and crawl, but now he was totally lost. Then the lights of a car caught him. He stopped hoping it was Face. It wasn't. It was something he did not want to see, a police car.

The cop saw that he was hurt and took him to a doctor, but on learning that Murdock had been whipped, decided an investigation was in order.

Murdock was placed under guard at the doctors surgery while the cop found out why he had been whipped. Then as soon as the doctor said he was fit to move, Murdock was moved to the local jail and then into a court.

There he saw the four men who had whipped him and he was found guilty of sodomy, which was a crime in that state. 

He was taken back to the jail to await transfer to a prison farm to which he had been sentenced to two years hard labor. He heard the cops say they were looking for Face, but they didn't know about the Corvette, nor where Face was.

The Sheriff came to look at him, "Well, girlie, you are in trouble now. People round here don't like your kind and where you're going, it's going to be worse. They're gonna know what you are, all those men, some of which haven't seen the outside in many a year. Poor little girl, you're gonna wish that whipping had ended it for you. And if we catch your friend, well you won't see him, he won't end up in the same place, oh no, we couldn't have that." He laughed and he walked away.

Murdock sat there realizing that he was well and truly caught and hoped that Face had gotten away, because if he were caught the military would soon have him in their clutches, and he did not want that. Yet he worried about Face too. He and the team would soon learn what had happened to him, he only hoped the Colonel would understand, as there would be no way to hide their relationship now. Not with a conviction of sodomy.

He shook his head at the thought that there was every possibility that he would he used in the prison as the Sheriff had hinted. They would not care if it happened there, they wouldn't care what the other prisoners did as long as they didn't see it. He turned over onto his stomach because his back still hurt too much to take his weight and tried to shake off thoughts of Face. No matter what happened, he knew he would not see Face for a long time.

Face left the hotel in a hurry when he learned that the police were looking for him. He had heard the whole story as he drove away, tears fell from his eyes. He was abandoning Murdock to run. He knew Murdock was headed for prison and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't even try to see him or they'd catch him. He was forced to pull up off the road where he cried out his frustration and anger. He blamed himself and how the hell could he explain this to the Colonel? How the hell could they get Murdock out of that prison? Sooner or later the military would learn that Murdock was no longer in the V.A and in jail and not far from where the team had done a job. That would connect them and then Murdock would be in more trouble.

At the early hours of the next day, Murdock found himself being chained up and loaded into a truck to be taken to a prison farm. There were several others also going, but as yet they knew nothing about him.

That was until they met the warden of the prison farm who openly joked about Murdock's conviction, calling him a girl the whole time. He wanted to hit him, but he had already heard the extra disciplinary measures of the place, including the hole, that reminded him of the prison in 'Nam, so he checked his temper. And as his back was not yet healed, he did not want to make the pain any worse.

The news was spread as he entered the barracks and he purposely chose an upper bunk, there were soon many eyes upon him and he shivered at the thoughts in their minds.

It was some type of rest day that day and he was able to familiarize himself with his new home, always with the eyes upon him. Yet he sat out in the open where the guards could see everything, dreading the coming of night. There would be a guard in the barracks, but there was one place even they couldn't see, the showers and though Murdock planned not to go there that night, he knew he would have to eventually. And always Face crept into his thoughts and made him all the more miserable.

The evening meal came and even though he tried to sit alone, he found it impossible, they crowded in beside him and to his horror he found one of the men beside him stroking his leg and pushing his hand up against his groin.

The man laughed to his friends, "This little girl has got a friend, boys."

Murdock tried to move, but a big hand went across his shoulder, ending any escape, "You gonna be a good girl for me? You gonna please me tonight? It's been a long time and I hear you like to please the boys. And that's all there is here. Boys, real men who want nothing but a girl to make them happy, even one with a little friend."

The hand rubbed harder at him and he closed his eyes.

"Oh, we're scaring our little lady, boys. She doesn't want to play. Thinking about your own man, are we? Wishing he was here? Well, you'd better forget him, girl. You got plenty of others here just willing to serve you better. It'll make things better if you co-operate, Girl, so much better."

Murdock felt sick and trapped and knew his fate was sealed no matter how he tried, he knew he could not avoid it.

Unable to drive any further, Face pulled into a hotel, he had crossed two state lines and knew he was safe. But never did his mind leave Murdock. He knew that by then Murdock would be at the prison farm and there would be no way to hide what he had been convicted of. Murdock would be prey to those men...

He fought off the thoughts as he sat looking at the phone. He would have to call Hannibal, tell him what had happened and not just the whipping now.

His hand reached for the phone, but something kept him from picking it up. He put his hand to his head, he wanted to tear his hair out with the frustration he felt. He collapsed onto the bed and cried, but he only made it worse when he turned over to the empty space beside him, the space that Murdock usually filled.

He turned back to the phone and picked up the receiver and began punching numbers. Then the dial tone came and it was answered. "Lou's delivery."

"Hannibal --"

"Face, where are you, we expected the pair of you back today."

"I know, but something's gone terribly wrong."

He had to force the story out, but the Colonel didn't disturb him in the telling and he actually had to sit down when he heard it. It was easy to take the part that Face and Murdock found love in each other. But that their love had led them into a situation where they were caught in the act by people who could never understand, who took that misunderstanding out on Murdock and led to his imprisonment.

"We've got to help him, we've got to get him out of there. They'll use him, they'll know... he won't stand a chance!"

"Tell me where you are and I'll be there by morning."

Face tossed and turned all night, his imagination getting the upper hand. He saw not just Murdock, but himself being raped in prison showers, or toilets or some secluded place by gangs of men who's faces he could not see, did not want to see.

He thought he heard Murdock scream his name and sat bolt upright in the bed. He pulled his knees up and let his head sink onto them. He cursed himself for running, he would rather be near Murdock. He felt like he was being torn apart. The image of the whip striking Murdock returned, the image of someone else having sex with Murdock.

He was out of bed and in the bathroom in seconds and retching until it hurt. He finally made it back to bed, and reached for his clothes. He dressed hurriedly and quickly scribbled a note for Hannibal to find. Then jumping into the 'vette, he hurried down the highway.

A hand came over his mouth as he lay his stomach on his bunk. He had dozed off and they seized that unguarded moment to grab him. He couldn't even struggle, so strong was the hold upon him. There must have been six of them that picked him carefully off the bunk and carried him to the showers. From somewhere a piece of tape replaced the hand and they were stripping him. His hands were tied together and hung over a shower nozzle.

"Now, Girlie, you will please me tonight," whispered the man who had fondled him at the table, then he was entered roughly and the hand returned to manipulate at the same time.

He couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything but lean his head against the wall and wish it to end. And he cried.

When the man was finished, another replaced him and so it went on for hours. He could not count the number that took him. But in the end they untied him and let him collapse onto the cold floor, throwing his clothes at him. He curled up, clutching the clothes to him. He didn't take the tape off his mouth, he was too afraid that he would scream and earn himself a day in the hole.

He waited a long time for the pain to calm to something close to bearable, but the moment he made to move, it redoubled its efforts and he knew he would not be able to sit down for a long time. To do that would be pure agony.

Very slowly he managed to get his t-shirt on and the slowest part was getting into his shorts. Just getting to his feet had been hard, walking wasn't easy, but he had to get back to his bunk. He couldn't stand straight either.

Yet when he finally reached his bunk he knew there was no way he could climb up to it. But he didn't have to, a few pairs of hands took hold of him and put him there. It was only when he lay there that he pulled the tape off his mouth. He was too drained to do anything but fall into the oblivion of sleep.

"Wake up, Girl," came a voice and a slap on his backside woke him faster than any voice ever could. "Time to go to work."

Hard labor clanged through his mind, anonymous hands helped him to the floor. He forced himself to straighten up and focused his mind on what a day in the hole would do to him and moved. He picked at the breakfast knowing he'd throw up if he ate. And he did that standing. Then he went out with the rest for the lineup. But as they stood for the number call, someone jabbed him in the lower spine and he collapsed, almost blacking out.

The warden came up to him, "The thought of work too much for our little lady, is it? You know what happens to shirkers like that. Take our little lady there boys, she's going to have to learn."

Two guards grabbed his arms and dragged him to the low tin shed in the centre of the yard near the fence. Murdock had no strength left to do anything but cry. They dumped him inside and left him to the mercy of the day, which would be hot.

Hannibal went to knock at the door, but found it opened as he touched it. He went inside and saw the messy bed and the note on the pillow, he picked it up and read it aloud.

"I've got to go back. I shouldn't have left him. Face." Hannibal fell heavily on the bed, "Why didn't you wait, Face? Why couldn't you wait?"

He screwed up the letter and hurried out to the car he had hired. He knew Face would do something stupid now. Anything so he could get to Murdock.

Face sat in the 'vette for a long time. He was trying to figure out how to get himself arrested and yet the crime not be too severe that they would look him up for any record and enough to get him in the prison farm.

He had considered letting himself be identified as Murdock's lover, but he realized that might not get him to the same place, seeing as it was a crime and it would be defeating the purpose to put them together.

Yet whatever else he could think of was either too much or not enough. And as he sat there in frustration, he didn't notice the car pull up behind him. Yet when he looked up, it was to see the Colonel.

"What are you doing?"

Face put his hands to his head, "I don't know."

"Leave your car here and come with me."

"Where to?"

"We are going to have a look at that prison farm first, then we will figure out how we can help Murdock."

Face sighed in resignation and got out of the 'vette, joining Hannibal, in the other car.

They didn't speak as they drove towards the place, and when they reached it they parked in a place where they could watch and not be seen themselves.

They saw the warden's house, the guards barracks and the prisoners barracks. There was also a mess hall, several guard towers, dogs and both saw the small tin shed and knew what it was for.

"It almost reminds me of 'Nam," said Face.

"The hole you mean? I hope Murdock keeps out of trouble, he wouldn't want to be there on a day like this. Looks like all the prisoners are out. Let's see if we can find out where."

They got back into the car and went in search of the road gang.

It was some hours before they actually saw them and passed by. Face looked searchingly at all the men there and when he couldn't see Murdock he really began to worry.

"He might be sick, Face. Perhaps the whipping got him out of work today."

"I want to be there when they return, I want to be sure."

The Colonel nodded and they headed back to the prison to wait.

The trucks pulled in and the prisoners piled out and walked back inside. They hurried over to the mess hall to line up for dinner, as they did they all turned to watch the guards open up the hole.

They dragged Murdock out and carried him back to the barracks. The barracks guard tended to him while the others ate.

While above the prison the two watching stood in shock. They had seen Murdock carried out of the hole. The Colonel was forced to put Face into the car and drive away before they were discovered.

Murdock slowly came around and saw all the faces looking at him.

"Poor little girl. Had a hard day out in the sun?" said the big man who other prisoners called T.C. "It would have been worse on the road for you. If you collapsed out there the bosses would have beaten you and you'd get more than one day in the hole. Come on boys, give our little lady something to drink. Jinx, get her some food," he said to a small man beside him, "Jinx here is gonna to look after you, Girl. It was his line before anyway, a pimp, your pimp. He's sure to take good care of you and you are going to earn some special treatment, no more freebies like last night. No, from now on they will pay to have you Girl, all except me. You're mine now, Girl. So get your strength up, 'coz you're working tonight."

Murdock closed his eyes, they would never leave him alone now. Jinx came to him and forced him to take a long drink and then he made him eat.

"Listen to me Girl, do what they say and you'll be all right. If you be good to T.C.. he'll make sure you're fine, that no one hurts you, not even the guards. I'll check out who pays for you too and I'll stay to make sure they don't get rough. T.C.'s also got two of our little group to sort of bodyguard you, they are Tempo and Lightfoot. You won't get harassed with them around, but you'd better answer to the name T.C.'s given you, Girl, 'coz that's all you will ever be called here, we don't use our names here. And don't worry about tomorrow. If you are good tonight, T.C. will get you on sick call and you can rest up in here, if not then you'll be back in the hole."

Murdock sighed, anything would be better than what they had done to him last night, and he had no other choice. He closed his eyes and slept, knowing he would be woken later.

Face was sitting and staring at the floor, "He won't last long in there," he mumbled.

The Colonel nodded, the memory burned into his mind too and the fact that Murdock had been there all day even as they watched. Yet he looked over to Face, he looked exhausted and if they were to find a way to help Murdock, Face would have to rest. He reached into his pocket and found a small packet. He made Face a drink and slipped its contents into it.

Face drank it automatically, too tired to think that the Colonel might try to knock him out. And he was soon sound asleep. The Colonel caught the glass as Face fell and then he gently lay him down comfortably.

"That's it kid. You'll be no use to Murdock if you're in this condition."

Sure that Face was not going anywhere for some time, the Colonel got to work. Naturally he had a plan, maybe not a full plan, but the start of one.

Jinx woke Murdock, "Come on Girl, time to get up."

Murdock didn't want to move at first, he still hurt and he didn't want more.

"Listen Girl, you'd better do it or they'll take you anyway and that would be worse and I told you what else would happen. All right, my she's tired boys, pick her up, maybe she'll come to her senses when she is on her feet."

Two men took hold of Murdock and lifted him off the bed and onto the floor. He was shivering and he could not stop it. They made him move following Jinx into the shower room. The two men who he learned were to be his bodyguards, began to strip him and Jinx showed him a piece of tape. Murdock nodded, he knew he would cry out and he would rather face the prisoners than the guards. So Jinx put the tape on his mouth and tied his hands together, hooking them over the shower nozzle as they had before.

The first man came in and handed the money to Jinx, then he moved over to Murdock and kneaded his buttocks before entering him, what the man took for groans of pleasure, was really pain and tears streaked down Murdock's face.

When the man left him, Jinx stood on a box and wiped Murdock's face, "Good Girl. Rest now, I'll give you some time before the next."

Tempo and Lightfoot got tired of watching the customers and drifted away to start up a card game. Murdock had endured two more in that time. The fourth man came in and as he went to hand Jinx his payment, his other hand hit him so fast that Jinx fell without a sound. Then he moved over to Murdock who struggled to get loose, he had seen what he did to Jinx.

The young man was grinning and he stroked the half healed wounds on Murdock's back. "Looks like you like rough, Girl. I like to be rough and they've gone and left you all alone."

Murdock wanted to scream at the rough entry and the way the man held his hips so tightly as he pumped furiously at him. He pushed Murdock up against the wall, pounding him into it, causing more pain, so much that he didn't even notice that Murdock had blacked out.

Jinx came to and saw what was happening, he knew he couldn't handle the man, he got wonkily to his feet and found the two bodyguards. The look on his face was enough to get them moving.

They pulled the man away and beat him, leaving him in a heap on the floor. Jinx had rushed to Murdock.

"Shit, she's in a bad way, get T.C. and Doc quickly."

Tempo hurried off while Lightfoot gently took Murdock down and lay him on the floor. Jinx took the rope and the tape off and flopped down beside him. "I'm sorry, Girl. There are some times when you can't stop some people. T.C. isn't gonna be happy with any of us."

T.C. sighed, he knew he would have to call the guards, or at least let them find the two of them in the showers. Doc couldn't get Murdock to come around.

"Come on, leave them. When they find him and her we won't be involved. They'll think he raped her, I know he did, but it has to be. We can't help her and she's useless to us now. It's her own fault, she shouldn't have been what she is."

So they left Murdock and his rapist for the guards to find. And they would at the usual bed check.

The guard saw it as they thought and he went straight to the showers, knowing that that would be the place to find the girl. Other guards were alerted and the pair were carried out of the mess hall and a doctor called for.

The warden came in when the doctor was there and looked over the pair. The rapist had regained consciousness and naturally wasn't talking. But Murdock was out and the doctor had to keep him out to work on him. When he was finished he turned to the warden.

"You got a solitary here?"

"Not really, the hole is our solitary."

"This man will have to be put somewhere to recover. He has just been raped tonight, looks like everybody's had him. What's he in here for?"

"For just that."

The doctor nodded, "You've had him in the hole too, haven't you?"

The warden nodded.

"Well, he needs rest where no one will touch him or he'll be dead in a few days. How long did the last one survive? Wasn't it three weeks? They shouldn't send their type here. If you don't want another body on your hands in less time, mainly because of this whipping he's taken too, you'll put him where no one will touch him. One week should be fine, but I know that won't stop this from reoccurring," he sighed, "He should be transferred out of here, because if he isn't, then I know I'll be taking him out in a bag in the end."

"Thank you for your advice, doctor, but you know he can't be as well as I do."

The doctor packed up his equipment, "And I'll be filling out another report on yet another death, won't I?"

When the doctor was gone the warden turned to the guards, "Take him back."

"But the doctor --" started one.

"--doesn't tell me what to do. She can be on sick call for one week, but she goes back. I'm not pandering to her kind. If she dies, she dies, I don't care. We're paid to keep them here, if she can't survive confinement, then that's her fault. She shouldn't have committed a crime in the first place."

"What about him?"

"A few days in the hole should calm him for a bit."

The guards picked up Murdock and carried him back to his bunk. As they were leaving, Jinx spoke briefly with one, then reported to T.C.

"He says the Girl should be left alone for a week or she'll be dead in a few days, she can't take much more."

"Then put Tempo and Lightfoot on her. Keep her alive. She's good business. They're gonna miss out on their percentage for letting her get hurt. And when she's well, you can try her out Jinx, just like you would to any of your girls."

T.C. knew that Jinx was not too keen on having the Girl, so to force that would be a punishment.

"We'll set up the shed again like last time, the showers are for dirty work and I think the girl will take it better on her stomach."

Face woke and looked at the clock, then jerked himself up. As he did so he saw the Colonel come in the door.

"You drugged me!" accused Face.

"You needed the rest, Face, or you'd have wanted to do something stupid. Now you'll be able to think a bit more clearly."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Two days!" he yelled.

"Quiet, Face. I've been working on our problem and I've found a way to get into the prison without being arrested."

"How will that help Murdock, if he's still alive."

"He's alive."

"How do you know?"

"A doctor has seen him."

"What? Why? Is he all right?"

"I don't know why, but I suspect... anyway, I know he's alive."

Face now sat half out of the bed.

"They've raped him. I'm sure they have. God, if they've hurt him..."

"I'm going in tomorrow. I want you to stay out of sight until I get back."

"How?"

"One of the guards is going on leave. I'm going to replace him."

"What will you do?"

"For one thing. I'll find out how Murdock is and I'll be able to check out the place more thoroughly. See how things work there."

"Then what?"

"I'll know that later."

Face threw his head back, "What if we can't find a way to help Murdock? They'll kill him. I know they'll kill him. If they are anything like those bastards who whipped him... and they'd be worse in there, like other prisons, only worse, I'm sure."

"Murdock is a survivor. He's tough enough to want to keep fighting. He knows we wouldn't leave him there."

"They could break him in there. This isn't 'Nam. Nor is it like in the cities we know. People aren't... broadminded here. They whipped him because I made love to him. I see why it was that way now. Why they whipped him and not me. They see him as a freak because he let himself be loved by me which is not their order of things."

He sighed heavily, "It could have been me."

The Colonel turned away, "We can't change the past, Face. You ought to know that."

Face got up and headed for the bathroom, "Just do what you have to do. I need a shower."

He was glad of the running water, it hid his tears and the privacy let him indulge in his pain. Yet once he started thinking forward, pain was replaced by fear. Fear and many questions.

What if Murdock did die, what would he do? What if they couldn't get him out, ever? And if they did, how would Murdock be? What if they did break him, destroyed his beautiful spirit? What if he didn't care if he lived after that hell? What if he didn't love him anymore?

The last question gave him the greatest fear. And yet all he could do was wait and count the hours. Murdock had now been in that prison for nearly five days.

Murdock was glad that he had not been touched in the two days, he knew he couldn't take anymore. He knew he was being guarded and Jinx fed him, so he knew that T.C. was not through with him.

He was in a lower bunk now, Tempo was above him, Lightfoot and Jinx to either side. The morning of the third day he woke to see Jinx staring at him.

"How are we today, Girl? You got to get up today and get about or you'll never want to get about again."

"Leave me alone."

"Sorry, Girl, can't do that. You're my responsibility. T.C. wants you back at work, you're the only girl we got here."

"I'm not a girl, I'm a man," answered Murdock angrily.

Jinx laughed, "Not here you're not, nor will you ever be. Everyone knows that. If you wanted to carry on like you did you should never have come to this state. No one in their right mind even thinks about what you do. Your friend may be thought of as sick too, but he wasn't the one playing something he wasn't. You were. You got caught too. We've had girls like you before and they've all been welcomed here. 'Coz you see, no matter what you think, we're men and when there's go girls, nothing happens, and I mean nothing. Fights maybe... but when a girl comes in then we have something we want, sex, and we always want it, only you girls can give it to us."

Murdock closed his eyes wishing sex didn't exist. But that made him think of Face and the pain of that brought tears to his eyes.

"See Girl, you cry. Here men don't cry."

"This is the prisoners barracks," said the warden to his new guard. "This being a Saturday, well, they're all here. On weekdays they do roadwork or other community work."

They were in the yard outside the barracks and the Colonel scanned the crowd of watching prisoners. Finally he caught sight of Murdock leaning against the wall. Murdock looked pale and tried and by his stance he looked to be in pain.

"They're a motley lot. Thieves, paperhangers, general nuisances and we have one or two killers and rapists. See that one, they call him T.C. -- Top Con. He's been here six years, he killed three members of his own family. And over there, Tempo, he beat his wife to death and yet I hear he is a bodyguard here,"

"Bodyguard?"

"Yes. If someone feels threatened they use him to guard them, at the right price of course."

"They have money here?"

"Sure, get it from family mostly. If it ain't money, then it's favors. Looks like he's guarding our little lady right now."

"Little lady?"

"Oh, ah, we have their kind here sometimes. You know the type. Men that play at being women. Like to have men do it to them. They call them girls here, and Girl is being guarded by Tempo and Lightfoot by the looks. Probably under T.C.'s orders. He'd have taken claim on the girl as soon as she -- I mean he arrived."

"Why?"

The warden laughed, "A girl in a prison full of men. She's fair game. It does happen you know, not a thing you can stop, we haven't got facilities to separate them. Anyway, she brought it on herself -- hisself. He shouldn't have got caught, it isn't natural. He's sick and this is where they send them."

"He doesn't look well."

"What? Oh Girl. No, one of our rapists couldn't resist. And I reckon everyone else who's in need has probably had her too. Well, anyway, back to business. We've got seventy-two prisoners..."

The Colonel wasn't listening, he rather felt like throwing up and strangling the warden for his casual attitude.

"Come on, Girl," said Jinx leading Murdock through a panel hidden in the wall.

But Murdock didn't want to go, Tempo and Lightfoot were behind him and he knew the walk in the dark was not just exercise. They got him through the panel into the grounds. Still he didn't want to move.

Jinx turned angrily, "Listen bitch, I don't like this as much as you. T.C. wants you working again and none of us cares if you hurt, we need what only you can give us. Now move before I change my mind about being careful with you."

They dragged him off to the shed where they had everything set up. There was a bed with a thick mattress, covered in sheets and a furred quilt. Tempo and Lightfoot began to strip him and he saw Jinx was preparing himself too.

"Yes Girl, I get to try you tonight. I don't want to, but what T.C. says, I do. Now be a good girl, if I have to do it, I want to enjoy myself."

They put him on the bed and Jinx got on too and soon mounted him, entering gently. Murdock cried out.

"Gag him Tempo, cant risk any noise."

Tempo stuffed a cloth gag into his mouth as Jinx got on with it.

"Well?" asked Face as the Colonel came in that evening.

"I saw him."

"And?"

"He's not too good. He was raped a couple of days ago. He looks awful in fact and nobody cares... They call him Girl."

Face sat there silently.

"He's got minders at the moment, he's been claimed by a lifer who's using him for his own profit."

"So what are we going to do about it!"

The Colonel sat down heavily, "I don't know, Face. I honestly don't know."

"Get me in there, please Colonel. Before it's too late."

Hannibal turned to Face, "I think it's already too late."

"No, I won't believe that. Just get me in there. I'll get to him somehow."

"She'll be all right for tonight T.C.," Jinx told the big man the next day, "I'll let them know she's available."

"Are you sure, Jinx? She doesn't look too good."

"She cried out at first, but then she shut up. She's past caring, T.C. That happens. She'll give a good profit."

T.C. eyed Murdock as he stood up against the wall staring at the ground, not hearing, not seeing. He nodded, "Okay, get the word around, I want to get as much as I can while there's time. Poor Girl won't be with us that long."

The Colonel looked into the yard, his eyes finding Murdock immediately. Other prisoners were going up to him, inspecting him by the looks, walking off laughing. Yet Murdock didn't move, he just stared at the ground.

"Too late," echoed through the Colonel's mind.

Everyone looked over the new load of four prisoners when they came in. Three of them were ordinary looking, but the fourth man was a handsome looking one, turning more than a few heads. But then con-men had to look good for their line of work.

They joined the rest as they sat down for the evening meal.

"Have you see him T.C.? Downright charmer, that one. Tried to swindle the sheriff out of his money I hear, through his wife. He ain't no girl, but I've heard a few of the hardliners saying they wouldn't mind trying him out. That won't be good for business."

"No. Where is the girl, anyway?"

"Tempo's bringing her in now, see."

They looked to the door. Murdock was slowly walking in with Tempo behind him. Tempo led him to where Lightfoot sat waiting and sat him down on a cushioned seat.

"She looks a little better today. What have you been doing, Jinx?"

"Tempo just showered her, she has to go out on the road tomorrow, remember? She's accepted her place, T.C. and we've been getting food into her and those pills Doc scrounged are the things doing the trick. Hey look, the new boy, he's seen our girl."

T.C. looked in his direction. The man had stopped eating and was looking at the girl. Another prisoner was whispering to him, obviously filling him in. But he saw concern on the man's face, more than he had ever seen before.

"He's not to have Girl, Jinx," T.C. said. "Look at him, he's sorry for her and... there's something more there, looks like anger?"

Face forced himself not to look at Murdock though he felt his heart squeeze tight and his stomach wanted to turn over. Murdock had survived ten days in the place, but he looked like death warned over. The prisoner beside Face was telling him how much he could get a chance at him for.

He felt sick at the man's stories and stole one more look at his friend. Murdock had lifted his head for once, but he did not turn, he just went on eating automatically. Then men on the other side of him seemed to be making sure that he did eat, Face knew that they were the bodyguards Hannibal spoke of.

After the meal the prisoners had some free time before lock up. Face saw a great deal of them migrate to where Murdock was, speak to a small man and make some kind of deal or leave him angrily.

The two minders took Murdock inside long before lock up and Face wanted so desperately to follow, but his eyes caught those of the watching Colonel. He thought of the Colonel's plan and concentrated on that.

Finally he had to go in with the rest of them and he noticed the looks that were aimed his way for the first time. He felt a shiver down his back, He walked slowly down towards the bunk to which he had been assigned and soon found his way blocked by one big man.

"So you're the pretty boy. Like the girls do you?"

Face didn't know what to say and he couldn't pass either.

"I saw you looking at our little girl. Felt sorry for her did you? She's off limits to you, Pretty Boy, you won't be told twice and if I were you I'd watch my tail," finished T.C. and he moved to let Face pass.

As he did so he saw Murdock and their eyes met. Murdock buried his head into his pillow when recognition hit him.

T.C. spun around, "Wait."

Face stopped in fear.

"Jinx," T.C. snapped, "Get Girl up."

Jinx motioned to Tempo and Lightfoot who made Murdock get up.

"What is it, Girl? You like what you saw, hey? The Pretty Boy more your style?"

Face turned to see what they were doing. He saw Murdock being held in front of T.C.

Murdock was crying.

"Oh, poor little Girl, she found someone she likes. Let her see him better boys."

Murdock was forced around to Face.

"That's the first life she's shown in days and all because of a pretty face. You want to try her boy? She's got a full book tonight, but I reckon we could fit you in, then you'd really feel sorry for her."

Face's first thought was to attack the man for what he was doing to Murdock, he moved one step closer. Then suddenly Murdock threw off the arms and leapt at Face, knocking him to the ground.

"Go away Face, please. Leave me alone. I can't take any more," whispered Murdock.

Tempo and Lightfoot quickly pulled him off and as they turned with him T.C. threw a backhander at him.

"Now that's not nice, Girl. He might have wanted you. You want to turn them all off with this kind of behavior? 'Coz if you do then I'll let the nasties have you again."

Face slowly got to his feet, he could do nothing but watch.

T.C.'s hand picked up Murdock's chin, "Now be a good Girl and get your rest, you know you're gonna need it. You got out on the road tomorrow."

Tempo and Lightfoot picked him up and put him on his bunk.

T.C. just walked away. Face stood there until a hand, a friendly hand took hold of him.

"Come on. Pretty Boy, let go of it or you'll be in trouble and you'll make things worse for Girl."

Face turned to a small man, "What do you mean worse, what could than what they are doing to him now?"

"He got done bad last week, could have died. He won't last long as it is and if he defies T.C. that end will come sooner. There's nothing you can do to save him. I've seen it before. The last girl we had only lasted a few weeks, she's buried out there. He's half dead now, tonight was the first life we've seen in him since the first day. He's got to face the road tomorrow."

Face heard sounds and woke up. He saw Murdock and his two bodyguards, the little man called Jinx and T.C. were moving quietly to the end wall of the barracks. He watched them pull aside a panel in the wall and go out through the hole, only T.C. remained behind. He nodded to another prisoner who quickly hopped out of the hole too. Face wished he could follow, but he knew he would be seen. As it was he was already being watched by another prisoner across from him who smiled leeringly.

Face shivered at the sight and put his head down. He knew what would be happening to Murdock and it made him feel sick again. He decided to wait, maybe he'd get a chance to see where they had gone.

A few hours later in the early hours of the morning, he heard one prisoner come in, then he woke another. Face looked up as the man went to the hole and disappeared. No one else seemed to be awake and the one that had come in had settled down.

Quietly he got up and headed towards the hole in the wall.

But as he made to go out he felt a heavy hand upon his shoulder. He turned slowly thinking it was T.C.

It wasn't, it was the man across from his bunk, the one who had leered at him, and he wasn't alone. A skinny man was behind him in seconds putting a hand over his mouth and pinning his arms behind him.

"Well Pretty Boy, you wanted to know what was going on, hey? With the girl perhaps? Why don't me and Lanky here, just give you a little demonstration."

Face struggled against the hold, but the larger man helped his friend to force Face into the showers.

"We've been banned from trying the Girl. Jinxy, he thinks we might hurt her like one of our friends did. He's still in the hole too and we don't like that. We need a good time, Pretty Boy, and if we can't have Girl, then you'll do."

The big man took his trousers down while the other one held him. A gag was also shoved into his mouth and then he was taken.

The man was rough and he collapsed to the floor. They left him there and laughed as they departed. He managed to crawl to the far wall where he lay down again and tried to come to terms with what had happened, realizing that Murdock had gone through the same thing, and more.

A while later he heard voices, someone was coming into the showers.

"Go on Girl, get yourself cleaned up, then you can get a bit of sleep before we go out on the road. You did good tonight."

He heard the slap of a single pair of bare feet coming closer and he looked up when they stopped. It was Murdock and he was alone, stripping off his clothes slowly, then he caught sight of his friend's crumpled form. He hurried over, though his movements were slow. He bent down carefully.

"Oh God, Face. You shouldn't have come here," He knew exactly what had happened.

"I had to. Hannibal and I have come to get you out."

Murdock got down on his knees and Face saw exactly how worn he looked. How pale and gaunt and wasted. Face reached out to touch him, but Murdock drew back.

"You've got to get up, Face. If you're seen with me..."

"Listen to me, Murdock, Hannibal's got a plan. I would have had to talk to you anyway."

"Not here, Face, please. I meant what I said yesterday. I can't take much more of this. I'm afraid I might..."

Face managed to pull up his pants. For some reason his own pain seemed meaningless to that which he saw in his friend.

Murdock got up and turned on the water of a nearby shower knowing that no sound in there would attract Tempo and Lightfoot.

Face slowly dragged himself to his feet, "Don't you want to get out of here?"

Murdock turned back to him slowly, "I don't care anymore, Face. I don't care what happens to me."

Face knew things were bad, but he wasn't expecting that. "Well, this is what is going to happen. You and I are getting out of here. Hannibal's setting it up. All you have to do is hold out until the weekend, then we're breaking out. Murdock, remember, once you said to me, that nothing could ever tear us apart. Well, you've got to believe that, you've got to hold on to that. They must never tear us apart. I won't let them."

Murdock heard footsteps and they both looked towards the doors. Tempo and Lightfoot were coming in and it was too late to do anything.

"Hey. What's he doing here? You were banned from seeing her," said Tempo.

Murdock turned, "I found him here. He's been... he's been..."

"Like you, huh? Poor little Girl. You were told to keep away from him," Tempo looked to Face, "Get out now or you'll be in worse trouble, Pretty Boy."

Face saw that he was being allowed to leave. He gave Murdock one quick look as he shuffled out of the showers. 

"You've been a bad girl. You were supposed to be having your shower, not playing nursemaid for a new fish," continued Tempo, then he hit Murdock across the face with a force that flung him to the ground.

This was what Murdock was dreading. He knew he would be punished, especially by Tempo, who though he guarded him, Murdock knew the man hated him. He only did the guarding because he owed T.C. and he got paid for it too.

"Get up, Girl," demanded Tempo when he did not move. He was about to kick him when Lightfoot stepped in.

"Don't Tempo, you'll kill her and T.C. would kill you. It's going to be bad on the road today, that's enough punishment for her."

"Yeah, won't it. She won't last the week through."

"Well you don't have to shorten that week. Come on, help me get her on her feet and cleaned up. She's got to have some sleep.

Face had seen the additional black eye as they went out that morning and he cursed himself. He was sure it was his fault. But the long day on the road forced him to worry about himself as he was not near Murdock to see how he was going, and he was still in pain himself.

T.C. had also made sure on the trucks his group were away from Face's The work had stopped just before noon because a storm came through and that brought a merciful end to the day.

When they finally arrived back at the prison however, Face also saw that it had taken its toll of Murdock. His friend was being half carried in by his minders who put him straight into his bunk.

With the aid of the rain Face was able to get away from the prisoners and see the Colonel.

They sheltered under an overhang and talked.

"He's dying here, Hannibal. They take him out at night and... I don't know how many use him. I saw him this morning. He doesn't care what will happen to him."

"Do you think you can get him to the fence on Sunday morning?"

"I don't know. They've got a secret passage out of the barracks we could use that, but it's getting him away from his guards that is the hard part."

"I'll deal with that," said Hannibal. "You just be ready."

Face got back to the barracks to find a fight going on. It was near Murdock's bunk too. Tempo was having the fight with an unsatisfied customer, he learned, and the man was demanding his money back or a free ride. The other prisoners were gathered around them egging on one or the other. Face's eyes however, went to Murdock still lying flat on his bunk, unmoving, uncaring.

Face stayed away, finding a place to lean against the wall and think. He remembered Murdock's reaction to him that morning, how he had pulled away from his touch. He suddenly began to feel that the whole situation had more than come between them. It was tearing them apart and still there was nothing he could do to stop it. Perhaps Hannibal was right, it was too late.

Face was grateful for the night's sleep he had gotten, though he knew that Murdock had not been so lucky. Yet it was still raining and that meant no roadwork. He looked over to Murdock's bunk, they had let him sleep all day.

The trouble with being in all day was the fact that many of the prisoners got irritable and a few small fights broke out. Face also noticed T.C. was not looking terribly happy, he seemed to be talking to those closest to him, the hangers-on and Murdock's guards. He couldn't figure out what was wrong until the alarm bell went off.

All the prisoners were called out and made to stand in the yard.

A short time later the guards came out of the barracks toilet block carrying a stretcher. One of the prisoners had been found dead in there. Face suddenly realized who was missing. Jinx, the little man who lined up customers for Murdock. He had been strangled.

Everyone was searched and questions were asked, but no one knew anything. They all stood in the rain for nearly two hours before they were finally allowed back in.

Face watched as Murdock went in almost unable to walk. He saw him collapse into Tempo's arms and be carried out of his sight.

Face passed by T.C. at the door and heard him talking to Lightfoot.

"Get Doc to Girl quick. Then I want you nosing around. I want to know who killed Jinx."

Lightfoot shoved past Face as he grabbed an older man and led him to where Murdock now lay. Face got himself into a position so he could listen to everything that was going on.

He watched the man called Doc check over Murdock and order Tempo to get him into dry clothes and pile on the blankets. Then he listened to Doc as he reported to T.C.

"She's sick again, T.C She won't be able to work for a while and that'll mean trouble. Someone obviously killed Jinx because of Girl, now because of Jinx's death and that long wait in the rain, Girl is too ill to work. I warn you T.C. if they take her, she'll be dead by morning, she hasn't got the strength to survive."

Face felt tears rolling down his cheeks and he backed up against the wall.

"Then get the news out. Put it this way, the Girl is off limits until I get Jinx's killer."

Doc nodded and walked off to get the news out. Lightfoot soon replaced him.

"No one's talking boss."

"I've just told Doc that Girl is unavailable until Jinx's killer is found."

"You mean that boss?"

"Of course. Doc's told me she'd die anyway. She's sick. I'd dump her now if I could, but I can use her as a sort of reward. I want the bastard who killed Jinx."

"Then who's gonna watch her?"

"I dunno. Tempo's already sick of caring for her."

"He hates her, we're both sick of having to do for her and if Tempo knows she's useless to us he won't want to stay with her. What about Doc?"

"He's an old fool, if someone tried for her, they'd get her."

Face accidentally knocked a tin cup from the ledge of the wall he was leaning on. In seconds T.C and Lightfoot were looking right at him.

"So Pretty Boy, listening to us, were you?"

Face gulped.

"Hey boss, he's the one Girl likes."

"I know that idiot." T.C. was eyeing Face seriously. "Concerned about Girl, are we? Yes, I can see you are. What's she to you?"

"A human being," answered Face angrily.

T.C. laughed, "A humanitarian. You heard what Doc said?"

"Yes I did."

T.C. turned to Lightfoot, "I think our problem is solved. I think Pretty Boy would look after Girl for us. I know he didn't kill Jinx 'coz I saw him on his bunk for most of the day. Okay, Pretty Boy, you keep the Girl alive for us, she likes you. Maybe I'll give you Jinx's job, even when she's gone, there'll be another to replace her one day."

Face controlled his anger by reminding himself that now he could be with Murdock and there would be no trouble about it.

He followed Lightfoot down to where Tempo sat beside Murdock in Jinx's lower bunk.

"Pretty Boy's gonna watch her, old friend. T.C. said so."

"Good," muttered Tempo standing, "I'm through babying this bitch, no matter what the boss pays me. I'd rather be looking for Jinx's killer."

"That's what we're gonna do, come on. Pretty Boy, remember the boss's words. You keep Girl alive, 'coz if you don't, he'll make you take her place."

Face sat down and waited for them to go, then he leaned over his friend and slapped him lightly on his face.

"Wake up, Murdock, wake up."

Murdock slowly opened his eyes and stared.

"It's all right. T.C. has let me be here. Jinx is dead, someone murdered him."

Murdock didn't react.

"I'll be with you all the time now. Please hold on. No one's going to touch you, T.C. even said so. Hold on, Murdock, we'll be out of here soon."

Murdock closed his eyes and Face was relieved to find him asleep.

Everyone was too preoccupied with Jinx's death to notice how Face was caring for Murdock. Face was too preoccupied with caring for Murdock to realize that he was giving himself away, but no one saw it. Lightfoot brought them food and he didn't see it because of his duty to find Jinx's killer, he wasn't looking for love, he was looking for hate.

Murdock slept most of the time and when he was awake he simply stared at nothing in particular. Somehow even he couldn't see the love either, but then he had the added self given burden that he was responsible for Jinx being killed.

It continued to rain right through to Saturday and on that day Face forced Murdock to get up. Murdock moved slowly, taking great effort to get one leg in front of the other. No one bothered them as they went into the showers.

Face washed Murdock, dried him and dressed him, then led him back to lie down once more. While Murdock slept, Face carefully prepared for that night. The night when the pair of them would make their escape.

And it was T.C. that gave him just what he wanted.

"You and Girl are going to the shed tonight, there's going to be trouble here and I don't want another body on my hands. She'll be safer there, but I'm trusting you, Pretty Boy, don't get any ideas of a free night with her. When this all clears up I want her back at work, Doc says she's still sick, so don't touch her."

"Oh, I won't. I'll take very good care of him...her."

T.C. had glared at his reference to Murdock being anything other than her.

Tempo picked Murdock up and carried him to the shed with Face and Lightfoot following. Face carried a small bundle, saying it was things for Murdock.

"You stay here, we'll be back tomorrow, don't let anyone in but us, you hear? T.C. wants her fixed up so she can work again and he don't want no more trouble 'coz of her. You keep our Girl quiet tonight and don't touch her. If she dies, you die," Tempo said then he and Lightfoot were gone.

Face made sure Murdock was warm and fed him, still he couldn't get anything out of him, he just hoped that their getting out had reached inside. He risked a little sleep waiting for the hour Hannibal had arranged.

When it finally came he found he couldn't rouse Murdock. So opening the door he picked Murdock up and put him over his shoulder. Then he carefully made his way to the place he and Hannibal had arranged to meet.

It was very dark and the ground was wet, though the rain had long since stopped. Face could hardly see very far in front of him. It was actually Murdock's feet that told him where the mesh fence was. He used it to find his way to Hannibal. He made the whistle signal and Hannibal answered, leading him to the hole he had cut in the fence.

"Face?"

"Here, Colonel."

"Come on, quickly, there's something going on in the barracks, we've got to get out of here fast."

Face got through the hole only by putting Murdock down.

"We've got to carry Murdock, he's sick, Colonel."

Hannibal took hold of Murdock as he came through and lifted him as if he were a child.

"The van's that way, fifty yards. Hurry, I'll be right behind you. Open up the back."

Face hurried ahead and when the Colonel reached him, they lay Murdock down. Hannibal closed the doors, hurried into the driver's seat and they took off.

It took a couple of weeks for Murdock to get well. Yet, though he was well, he still did not look well. He stayed at Face's for those weeks and Face cared for him. But he didn't speak much and he slept on the couch bed.

The Colonel visited them daily and he saw how withdrawn Murdock was. Still Face would not give up.

He came back from buying some food to find Murdock up and dressed, the couch back together. Murdock sat on the couch waiting.

"The Colonel thinks I would be safer back in the hospital. If the prison ever tried to find me, they couldn't take me out of there. I'm going home, Face."

Face put down the bag he was carrying and walked over to him. "Okay. Whatever you want."

Murdock moved away from him as he neared.

"But I have to ask this. What about us?"

"We're still friends, Face."

"Friends. Is that all? Nothing more?"

"I can't... Nothing more, Face. Not now. I can't bear anyone touching me."

"So you're saying it's over?"

"Yes. Probably. I don't know." He sighed and walked away further. "I need to be on my own, I mean alone. I can do that at home. I need to think."

Face nodded, more to himself than to Murdock, "I'll drive you there, then."

They didn't speak as they drove up to the V.A. and Murdock got out of the 'vette before Face had a chance to say anything. He couldn't watch as Murdock walked inside the hospital and Murdock didn't look back.

Face drove home with a feeling of finality which was made worse in coming into an empty place. Empty because Murdock wasn't there. They had been torn apart and there was nothing he could do.

THE END


End file.
